


Power Rangers Dragon Slayers

by Southboy123



Category: Fairy Tail, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers S.P.D., Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Friendship, Magic, Moving, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southboy123/pseuds/Southboy123
Summary: Makarov A Keeper Who Lost The Most Powerful Legendary Dragon Scales In Amber Beach,And Now Magical Guilds Are Sending Their Best Monsters To Find Them.Who's Standing In Their Way?Five Teenagers Who Was Chosen By The Dragon Scales To Become The Power Rangers Dragon Slayers That's Who





	Power Rangers Dragon Slayers

Jax  
Age:16  
Red Dragon Slayer Ranger  
-Red Dragon Scale  
-Element:Fire  
Parents:Shane Clarke(Red Ninja Storm Ranger) And Dustin Brooks(Yellow Ninja Storm Ranger)  
Portrayed:Ray Diaz

Henry  
Age:16  
Green Dragon Scale Ranger  
-Green Dragon Scale  
-Element:Nature  
Parents:Nick Russell(Red Mystic Force Ranger) And Madison Rocca (Blue Mystic Force Ranger)  
Portrayed:Alex Wassabi

Mason  
Age:16  
White Dragon Slayer Ranger  
-White Dragon Scale  
-Element:Wind  
Parents:Andros(Red In Space Ranger) And Ashley Hammond(Yellow Turbo/In Space Ranger)  
Portrayed:Adin Kolansky

Aidan  
Age:16  
Brown Dragon Slayer Ranger  
-Brown Dragon Scale  
-Element:Earth  
Parents:Danny Delgado(Black Wild Force Ranger) And Max Cooper(Blue Wild Force Ranger)  
Portrayed:Roshon Fegan

Alex  
Age:16  
Silver Dragon Slayer Ranger  
-Silver Dragon Scale  
-Element:Iron  
Parents:Elizabeth Delagado(Yellow SPD Ranger) And Jack Landors(Red SPD Ranger)  
Portrayed:Paris Berlec


End file.
